


Treat you right

by strangersit



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bottom Mike, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mike is SO into it, Multiple Orgasms, Punishment, Rough Sex, Teasing, Top Lucas, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 00:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangersit/pseuds/strangersit
Summary: This probably has typos and I apologize for them... I know it’s probably rushed too. I hope it’s still somewhat enjoyable <3





	Treat you right

**Author's Note:**

> This probably has typos and I apologize for them... I know it’s probably rushed too. I hope it’s still somewhat enjoyable <3

“Lucas,” Mike whined, hot breaths fogging the mirror he was pressed onto. 

“Mm?” Lucas hummed, lavishing Mike’s neck with his tongue, hands reaching around to unbutton his trousers. Mike moaned, biting into his lips.

“Only start it if you’re going to finish.” Mike panted, hands curling up in fists, securely held together by Lucas’ tie. “Finish or don’t- or don’t,” The words got lost in Mike’s mouth as he felt the warmth of Lucas’ hand on his cock, finger teasingly rubbing at Mike’s slit. Mike let out a whine, eyes closing shut.

“Oh Mike… you know what you have to do to cum.” Mike groaned at that, and Lucas smiled and sped up his hand. Free one reaching back to grip one of Mike’s meaty ass cheeks. “You know what I want to hear.”

“No, never.” Mike snarled, forehead pressing down on the glass, a broken moan slipping past his lips.

“Well..” Lucas said, slowly stopping his movements on his cock. Mike let out a choked sob, biting into his lips so Lucas wouldn’t fully hear it. He turned around, raising his arms to pull Lucas in closer by his neck, parted mouth breathing into Lucas’ own swollen lips. Kissed so hard to the point it almost bruised. 

“Come on,” Mike pleaded, right leg coming up to Lucas’ hip, back against the mirror for balance. “I know you want me.”

Lucas raised one of his eyebrows, never breaking eye contact with Mike as he rutted up into him, stiff cock rubbing up into Lucas’ dress shirt. Mike had his lips parted, long eyebrows close together and making Mike’s eyes grow all the more dark under Lucas’ gaze. Mike circled his hips, moaning at the feeling as he looked at his lover. “P-please…” He whispered, sweat dripping down his forehead. 

Lucas felt his heart race, Mike moving so languidly and steadily against him making his cock grow even harder, to the point where it was almost painful. He guided Mike’s leg down, and before Mike could say anything else, Lucas was on his knees, letting Mike’s cock slip into the warmth of his mouth.

“F-fuck,” Mike moaned. He experimentally rolled his hips into Lucas’ mouth, smiling at the beautifully muffled grunt that almost escaped his lips, Mike’s cock twitching inside his wet heat as the vibration sent shivers down Mike’s spine. “Just a ‘please’?” Mike taunts. Lucas looks up at him at that and Mike grins, bound hands resting atop of Lucas’ head. “Well that was easy.”

Lucas knocks the smile out of Mike’s face by deepthroating him, nose touching the thin hairs at the base of his cock. Lucas could vaguely hear the chatter downstairs, wondering how long they had before someone looked for them. He lets Mike’s cock slowly pop out of his mouth, beautifully slapping against Mike’s shirt. “You’re mouthy, baby.” Lucas looks up at him. “Let’s not forget who’s in charge.”

Mike is in the middle of saying something when Lucas takes a hold of his shirt and pulls him back, walking backwards until his knees hit the bed and he falls down on it, pulling Mike down with him. Mike puts his hands on Lucas’ chest for balance, the latter man pulling Mike’s trousers and briefs all the way down and off. He’s naked from the waist down, sitting atop of a fully clothed Lucas, and Mike straddles his waist, feeling the bulge in Lucas’ pants right at the crook of his ass. 

“What are you gonna do?” Mike asks, eyes lost between staring at Lucas’ eyes and his lips. He rolls his hips and Lucas’ hands come up to his hips, encouraging Mike’s movements until they make him stop altogether. Mike just keeps looking down at him, waiting for his answer.

“I’m still deciding. I’m not letting you cum, that’s for sure. But maybe I’ll make you sit on my cock for a while. Rile you up a bit and make you truly beg for it. I’m feeling creative.” Lucas rants. Mike bites into his lips, fingers clutching at Lucas’ shirt. 

“We don’t have time for that.”

“Who says it’ll end here?”

Mike’s eyes widen, and Lucas smiles. “But…”

Lucas hums, encouraging Mike to speak, and when he doesn’t, he puts two of his fingers into Mike’s mouth. Mike is quick to make them as wet as possible, chest coming down and closer to Lucas’ face, ass perked up into the air. He moans when Lucas takes his fingers out of his mouth and touches his entrance. “Lukey….” He whines into Lucas’ neck, wiggling his hips to take him in. “Want your cock.”

Lucas hums, feeling how pliant Mike already was for him. He rubs at Mike’s hole, enjoying his sounds and the pleading look on his face. “You’ll have to say it for me if you want my cock, Mike.”

“It was 1975!” Mike whines, pushing back onto his fingers. “I’m sure of it!”

“Babe… we just looked it up. It was two years after that.” Mike whines again, and Lucas frowns. “What’s your color?”

“Green,” Mike says. “And I’m right. Put them in already.”

“My mouthy boy. ‘Got lots of work to do with you baby.”

Mike grins into Lucas’ neck before licking a warm stripe onto it. “You like it. Now finger fuck me.”

Lucas rubs his finger in, nuzzling into Mike’s ass as his finger entered him, Mike sucking at Lucas’ neck to muffle his moans. Mike’s hole easily takes his finger in, still pliant from his earlier go at him.

Soon enough Lucas has three fingers inside Mike’s hole, stretching him open and reaching his prostate every few pumps, making Mike whine and shake above him. “Oh… fuck… I want you to fuck me…” Mike stuttered. “Want you to fuck me..” 

“Who is right?” Lucas taunts, enjoying the pleading look on Mike’s face, pretty cock dripping precum onto Lucas’s clothed stomach. Lucas is thankful in that moment for taking his blazer off right in the moment they entered the room, mesmerized by the way his boyfriend’s weeping cock was quickly making a mess of his dress shirt.

“You..” Mike whispers, and he can’t barely hear it himself. “Lucas…. Lukey… please come on please I won’t mouth off…. I won’t….” Mike pleads, arching his hips up, angling himself so Lucas would hit that spot inside him. 

“Okay.” Lucas whispers. He’s too desperate himself to keep it up any further. If he’s honest, he didn’t even care that much about when the first Star Wars movie was released. Yet the pleading look and red cheeks under Mike’s raven hair made Lucas want to tease him into oblivion. His pretty, sweet Mike so eager for him. “Lay down Mike.”

Lucas is quick to unzip his belt and get rid of his pants, briefs falling past his knees as he stumbled on the bed, turning to Mike in time to watch the boy spread his legs as wide as he could, tied up hands going down to rub at his own cock. He positions himself between Mike’s legs.

“Are you allowed to touch?” Lucas sounds astonished. “So bratty, Mike.”

Mike licks at his lips, reluctantly taking his hands away from his cock and laying them on his stomach. “Sorry…” He whispers. 

“You know what, Mike? Maybe I should let you cum. How about I use you to get myself off? Bet I can wring a couple orgasms out of you… Get you hard again for the ride home?”

Mike whines loudly, legs spreading impossibly wider, inviting him in with his eyes. “Please, baby, please!” 

“Since you asked so nicely…” Lucas smirks, lining himself up and teasing at Mike’s hole. He knew he didn’t have much longer before someone tried to get into the bedroom since it was the only one upstairs with a bathroom. “Gonna make this quick on you, Mikey.” Lucas pulls at the rope and the knot is swiftly undone. “Put your hands on your cock and stroke as fast as you can for me, baby boy.”

Mike cries out, hands quickly grabbing at his cock, stripping it tightly in his fists. “Fuck me, Lucas, _please.”_

“Fuck, Mike. ‘Wish you could see yourself right now. So ready for me.” Lucas grunts as he presses his cock into Mike’s heat. Mike moans out his name and Lucas buries his face into Mike’s neck as he bottoms out, taking a moment to assimilate how good it felt to have Mike around him. He truly would never get used to it.

Mike is just thumbing at his cock, now, Lucas weight keeping his arms pressed between them. Mike whines, circling his hips to encourage him to go faster. “Please, come on, fuck me hard I want to feel it!”

Lucas puts both of his hands on each side of Mike’s head, and they look into each other’s eyes before Lucas begins to jackhammer into Mike, the sounds of skin against skin quickly filling the room.

“You’re so eager, baby. Almost makes me think you get mouthy just for this… Is this what you wanted?” Lucas taunts, hypnotized by the way Mike’s mouth parted, eyes squeezed shut and mouth open in a silent plea, head knocking against the mattress as Lucas rocketed into him. 

“F-fuck… yeah- yeah want you…. want you-” Mike cries out, orgasm building up and up till his eyesight went dark. “I’m cumming—” He cries, and Lucas angles his hips just right to hit the sweet spot inside him. Lucas’ big and warm hand comes up to cover Mike’s mouth when the latter boy goes taut, eyes rolling back as he spilled his release on his own stomach.

“Fuck, Mike. Good boy. Ready for more?”

Mike opens his teary eyes, and he’s nodding through all the feelings going through him as Lucas slowly starts to thrust into him again. “Lucas,” He whines, hands clutching at his shirt.

“Yeah, baby?”

“Go- hard,” Mike shivers, eyes squeezed shut and expecting more. 

“Are you sure?” Lucas asks, knowing Mike must be extremely sensitive now.

“Yes. Fuck me hard, Lucas.” Mike grits out, and on the next second, Lucas is already thrusting into him as hard and as fast as he could. Mike’s eyes roll back into his head as he cries out at every thrust, the drag of Lucas’ cock sending shocks through his whole body. He’s crying once the tip of Lucas’ cock finds his prostate again, long fingers desperately grabbing at Lucas chest. He whimpers when Lucas takes his cock into his hand and strokes it for him, Mike’s hand laying limp at the base of his cock.

It’s painful and torturous until the drag of his cock inside Mike begin to feel like _more_. Begins to feel good again. And it takes a few more angled thrust and well aimed strokes of Lucas’ hand to Mike’s cock to build Mike’s second orgasm up, nerves going haywire as Mike’s heart jack rabbited into his rib cage. His second orgasm comes in a wave of pleasure and desperation, the feeling so intense it has Mike biting into Lucas shoulder as he tries to go through it without screaming Lucas’ name. The feeling so addictive it had Mike in tears, cock twitching under Lucas’ hold, a few drops of cum falling down onto the drying bundle on his stomach. He whines, finally having what he was longing for for the whole night. 

“Sorry, bit you hard,” Mike mumbles, pulling Lucas closer by his neck and lacing his legs on his waist.

“Is okay.” Lucas kisses Mike’s wet cheeks. “You did so good Mike, fuck.”

“We’re not done!” Mike whimpers, and Lucas laughs, experimentally rolling his hips forward and feeling Mike tense up under him.

“You’re really into this, aren’t you Mike?”

“Yeah, I am.” Mike whimpers. “Fuck me ‘till you cum, I can take it,” Mike pleads, shaky hands holding onto Lucas’ shoulders. 

Lucas gives him what he wants, hips quickly setting up a fast pace as Lucas pulled Mike into a kiss, chasing his own orgasm. Mike’s whimpers only spur him on, and without warning Lucas feels his orgasm hit him, Mike’s encouraging moans tripping him over the edge, cock twitching within Mike until thick ropes of cum start to fill Mike up.

Lucas pulls back to look at Mike, such a beautiful mess under him. Freckles highlighted by the blush on his cheeks, plump red lips so inviting. “I love you, Mike.” It sounds like more than a confession, Lucas words worshipping him as he started to trail kisses all over Mike’s face. 

“I love you too, Lukey. ‘Take care of me so well..” Mike whispers, nuzzling into him. 

“Should we get through the last part of what I said I’d do, baby?”

Mike looks up at him in confusion, and his mouth parts open as Lucas touches his cock. He flinches, eyes going wide before shutting them closed and willing himself not to get away from his touch. Mike is nodding with his eyes closed, biting down hard at his inner lip and soon he’s choking out: _“Green!”_ before Lucas even gets the chance to ask him, stroking his half-hard, sensitive cock into full hardness again.

“Good boy,” Lucas taunts. “Fuck, Mike… Gonna get you hard again and take such good care of you when we get home, just you wait,” Lucas says, admiring Mike’s red, sensitive cock grow stiff again under his hand, Mike’s muscles going taut at the stimulation. Once it’s standing tall and hard again, small drop of precum slipping just past the tip, Lucas is satisfied and kisses the tip of Mike’s nose before getting dressed again. Mike whimpers, sitting up and leaning his head into Lucas’ shoulder as the latter puts his briefs and pants back on. 

Lucas gets Mike’s clothes from the floor and gets him dressed, helping Mike up and redoing their ties. They walk together, waving at their friends to let them know they’re leaving earlier, a few pressing matters in need of their attention. None of them miss the way Mike is clinging to Lucas and the way their clothes are an absolute wreck, exchanging grins between each other as they talked. 

Mike kisses Lucas’ neck as they got closer to the car. “Thank you, baby. Wanted this.”

“It’s always my pleasure, sweetheart.” Lucas smiles and kisses Mike’s head, sitting him down on the passenger’s seat and kissing his lips, the lingering promise of what was yet to come sending shivers down Mike’s spine, and a satisfied smile tugging at his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is so not good. But I wanted to write even a little thing for my baby, since today is an important day.


End file.
